The Mutant in Blood
by LadySkyla
Summary: Based on the series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the red masked mutant makes his mark on the lives of many, especially his own.
1. Prologue

The world can be a nasty place. He knew that all too well. "I'm fine," he'd say, with a knife straight through his neck. The blood spilled through the gaping wound, trickling down his body and onto the tile floor. Stained everywhere. There would be absolutely nothing wrong, everything would be perfect and for the better. Such a sweet bitter reality. Oh, the blood as red as his mask, perhaps even darker. Eyes semi widened, not bothering to hold his throat or let air try to seek its way in. It was said and done. "I'm ok. I'm ok." Say it after me. "I'm ok." Pure astonishment could possess any sane man or woman in the right place at the right time, but not every single being had the same luck with accepting what lay before them. What was now a was, once was a were. God, slice the wound more. Expand it. Spill more blood for those to see. It dries after a little while but that will never be the case. Not ever. His whole body was soaked in his blood from a waterfall that came from underneath his chin. Agony? Maybe. Misery? Maybe. Hollowness? Very much so. The body was cleaned of its natural fluid, no more to spare and no more to continue the beating of the heart. When the heart stopped, the flow of the blood proceeded. Eyes looking from left to right repeatedly, vision blurred, brain snapped in half, a dead heart, and now what could be a corpse.


	2. Chapter 1

"My sons, it is with immense honor that I hand over my greatest weapons of choice to each of you. Whether it comes to your incredible strength or your pride in ninjutsu, I've been convinced that talent and skill comes from what I wish were my own flesh and blood. Take these with care and never abuse your power."

It was that time. Finally what we all waited for basically our whole lives. The years went by so fast now that I look back at it, but so slow when living through it all.

With an inner smile so big that I almost grinned on the outside, I took the pair of sai which my sensei proudly handed over. _Damn Raph_ , I thought to myself. _Good things happen to those who wait, right?_

The sai were the most beautiful weapons that I've ever seen. The handle was red while of course the blade part itself was silver. To test out how exactly deadly it could be, I placed my finger on the sharpened point accidentally pricking my finger. But I wasn't mad. Not at all because who would be happy if they're weapon was dull and weak? I smiled to myself as the tiny amount of blood trickled down my forefinger.

Looking over at my three brothers, Michelangelo had a smile so big that my heart could have melted. But that was definitely not something that came easily. Not for me anyways. Donatello was as thrilled as Mikey but kept it to a minimum. His bo (which most people would consider a stick) was held in both of his hands while the nerdy turtle stared at it with complete awe. I could never take him seriously with that weapon of choice. Mikey was handed nunchakus, which he immediately started to mess with only seconds after he received them.

Last but not least, Leo with the twin katana.

After all weapons were given, next came the masks. Red, blue, orange, and purple. Everyone can already guess who got what. I liked to save time by using common sense. Once everything was put together, we all sat in a triumphant silence. If that made any sense.

Honestly I couldn't help but look down at my mutated figure with its interesting features here and there. Sitting on my knees along with the other brothers, I looked at each arm impressed by the muscles formed over the years. I wasn't trying to toot my own horn or sound cocky but in case anybody wanted to know how a mutated teenage ninja looked then you're welcome.

"Raphael, what are you laughing about?" Splinter asked with a concerned look.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Splintah," I replied still chuckling.

The blood from earlier dried within minutes. Instead of washing it off with water which I would have to interrupt everything by getting up and leaving, I simply wiped it off with my tongue.

Mikey, Donny and Leo all peered over at the clock that stood by the door of the training room. After looking at their warrior brother that is. Nosey dudes I'll tell ya. Usually around 7:00 we all dogged down pizza. No regrets, no regrets. Teenage boy problems, always eating everywhere we can and anything we can. I assure you that we're alright weight wise and body wise. If the ladies can do it when that time of the month rolls around while maintaining their gorgeous figures, us boys can do it too.

"Awesome! It's almost time for pizzaaaaaa." Michelangelo jumped up after seeing the time being 6:55 pm with only a few more minutes left. You couldn't help but want to punch him at times. He was so damn stupid. Rolling my eyes but couldn't help and crack a smile, I stood up in a casual manner, side eyeing Leonardo. He still sat on his knees, focusing on the wall. There was obviously something of "great importance" right in front of him that me and the others clearly could not see.

"Whateva."

"Thank you so much Sensei! Thank you thank you! I thought that I would die before I ever got my nunchakus. Hehe. Funny word, bros."

Mikey pretended to wipe a tear out of the corner of his eye from his corniness. Boy, he was something. My stomach was already growling and we hadn't even made our way into the kitchen yet. Those frozen pizzas in the freezer weren't going to eat themselves. But before I could get carried away with anything, I had to thank our master for honoring us with such incredible weaponry and having faith in all of us, especially his red masked son.

As Mikey and Donny thanked Splinter for at least the fifth time, they made their way into the kitchen both laughing and high fiving. Now the only colors in the training room were red and blue. Wherever the rage went the peace always had to follow or stay in this matter.

Splinter saw me approach and nodded his head as a sort of greeting. I respected the old man. More than I ever respected anybody else. The way he trained each of us from little kids to now as almost grown men was insane. I don't know how it was possible for someone to have so much patience. That was one of the reasons for my respect.

"Raphael?"

Before I responded, I took a quick glance back at the guy sitting behind me. Still sitting there looking at the wall as if he saw a ghost.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I teased. Leo wasn't having it. How did I know that? Sure as hell not by snapping at me or getting the last laugh. He just simply rolled his eyes after flashing a look of slight embarrassment.

"It's nothing, Raph but thank you for showing concern," Leo finally replied, with a hint of sarcasm. Oh, how that made my skin crawl. He always thought that he was better but in reality he wasn't shit.

"Oh no problem. Just wanted to see if my older brother was doing all right."

I had to bite my tongue just in case anything else decided to slip out. Splinter was eyeing the both of us but mostly me. I could tell out of the corner of my eye. His face transitioned from warm and welcoming to irritated and tense. The master growled under his breath with a slight eye roll. He did not say anything until Leonardo left the room, following Mikey and Donny to the kitchen.

As soon as Splinter caught me looking towards the direction of the next room, he cleared his throat. I instantly directed my attention at him, my eyes focused on his to show my "new and improved" attitude.

"Raphael, what were you wishing to say earlier? Whatever _that_ was interrupted us. Talk to me, please. Is it a thank you you want to say?"

The master stroked his chin, pulling at his beard. He glared at his red masked son, waiting for the response which he wanted to hear.

Shrugging my shoulders awkwardly I said softly "Of course, Sensei. Of course. Thank you so much, thanks for everything actually. I couldn't believe that today was going to be the day of our little ceremony, but because of you and your faith it did."

The warmth in my face built down into my heart. Avoiding eye contact, I looked down at the floor and back up at Sensei's burgundy robe. Honestly it made him seem more badass than he already was. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. My body relaxed, making me forget my shyness towards the whole situation.

Splinter gazed into my eyes with one of the most emotional expression I have ever seen in my life. I so badly wanted to stare down again but knew that sharing the expression was the best thing to do. A small smile started to form at the corner of my lip. I actually had something to feel good about, to feel amazing.

"Hard work pays off, my son. It wasn't me who brought this joy upon us even though it may have seemed that way, but it's time to realize that it was you and your brothers who showed me what you all were truly capable of. I always had faith in my sons and knew that this day would come with the help of your inner strengths and power. Be proud."

And with that, I nodded both out of respect and thanks. Master wrapped his long arms around me, giving a brief moment of embrace. Then there was running footsteps behind us.

"Aweeeeee! Raph and Master Splinter hugging it out! This is a rare moment ladies and gentlemen, haha!"

That surfer accent made it easy to identify. Immediately pulling away from Splinter I spun around to see Michelangelo holding up his shell phone. Was he recording? Was he not? The world better know.

"Put that damn phone down, Mikey or I swear I'll-!"

My adrenaline wouldn't let me finish my sentence, for I was chasing my brother down the hall to give him what he deserved.

"Ah, come on bro! Raph! AHHHHHH! Spare meeeee! Pleaseee! Sensei!"

The master slammed down his staff on the floor as soon as he heard Mikey's screeches. "Enough! Michelangelo put that cell phone down and Raphael go meet your other brothers in the kitchen. We have a meal to enjoy."


End file.
